Lucian Mentor
by GutsblockHater
Summary: A lone woman makes her way through the ruined wasteland in search for some shelter... I worked on this with a friend, so some parts with the bad grammar is not me... Enjoy my first fan fiction! :D


"Lucian Mentor, the name that's spreading all through the wasteland, the girl who's givin' us a purpose to keep fightin' strong! If you're listenin' out there, keep on goin'! You've sparked hope into this man's heart, and I can't wait to meet ya! And now, some music…"

The calming, jazzy music started up again on the Pip-boy, as the women continues her hike though the ruined wasteland. The sihloute of the women could be seen pulling a Shopping Cart full of various canned foods and water bottles, as well as various assortments of clothing and blankets. It had been about three months since the "101 Rebel" escaped the vault, and had not been doing as well as she thought she would. Leaving with only a pistol with four bullets in it, she found herself in a short of dilemma. Luckily though, she was fortunate to find an old, destroyed grocery store… and some unfortunate scavengers… She let her "Other half" take care of them.

And now she was here, no long on the brink of starvation, was able to get some time to think to herself. She pulls her long, cyan colored hair out of her green, emerald like eyes as she continued to search out for any town or shelter she could sleep in for tonight. She used her free hand to grip onto the handle of her gun, which was belted next to her thin, starved waist. She adjusts the blue suit on her, having it been she got it from a MALE vault officer, and not a female one, it didn't really fit quite well, and was always to large for her. The stench of blood on her helmet was starting to irritate her, and wanted to wash it off in a lake… if there was one that was polluted with radiation and nucuelar waste.

Being alone was a great feeling for her to finally think about things… if she could… any second now, a Gaint ant could pop out, or a Radroach, or even a… a… a fire ant! God she hated those things so much, after one burnt off a lock of her hair. Being nervous, she startle to fiddle with her pistol, and started to look around in caution.

"Now let me think, what was the last thing that popped out at me?" She thought back to when she had visited a town a couple of miles back. "Probably my request for a TURN!" A voice barks in the back Lucian's mind. "You get to have all the fun, come on! Let me out! I promise I won't kill TO many things…"

"Now, now. You remember the last time I let you loose, you nearly killed fifty people with the new gun I bought, it's a good thing I have my Pip-Boy or else I would've been pegged as some murderer!" Lucian's Pip-Boy had the ability to turn back time to the last period of time she recorded, it couldn't do anything else but that. "Yah, you may have that strange, updated Pip-Boy with you… but one of these days, I'll destroy it!" The voice barks again. "I mean, whats the fun in killing people, if it literally never happens?" Lucian just shook her head, "At least you get the satisfaction of doing it over and over again, you psychopath." She walked along the desolate windy gulch that she had arrived at, up ahead laid an old abandoned building.

"Hey now! You took the G.O.A.T! If you were infected with radiation, you had options on amputating or to medically take care of a limp or organ… I guess it's hard to cut your own head off though…" The voice giggles. "Oh shut up!" Lucian barked at her other half again. She went upwards to the abandoned building and went inside, seeing the graded papers that lined the floor. The sad thing was only one of them had an A+, the rest of them had either C,D,E, or F. She was honestly disappointed at what this place had become when she started to hear some music. #There was a turtle, his name was Bert and he was very,very,very alert!#

"Ha! Dumb kids! You'd think if one student had an A+, he or she would be smart enough to actually go into a basement instead of ducking and covering! Yah, arms are safer then stone and metal, right?"

Lucian sighed, "At the time they probably didn't know how destructive the bomb was, one of them may have known how to get into the basement but he or she was probably the only one to survive. Fat Chance any of them would know how to duck and cover because they probably didn't pay attention and got low grades." The voice stopped for a second. "…Are you an idiot?..."

"Says the one that kills anything that moves, you dumbass." Lucian rolls her eyes. "Hey! Movement!"

Something moved in the hallway, and into the shadows. "LET ME KILL IT LET ME KILL IT LET ME KILL IT!" Lucian hit her head, "If it's bad we'll kill it, now stay calm there Jason." She walked towards the shadow, but nothing could be seen.

"LET ME OUT!"

She walked towards it with her Cyan hair flowing in the wind from the windows. She found a closet door and opened it without question. There was a small, child like figure in it, huddled against the wall, dieing of starvation. "DINNER!" The voice squeels in delight. Lucian took out from her uniform a piece of bread she had bought and handed it to the frilly person who she found in the corner. "Are you alright?"

The Child coughed up some blood and looked at the nice girl that was above him, "Who are you miss? Did you *cough* try to escape from those vaults?" "This… This is just to perfect… save now…" The voice inside her says with a dark and excited tone… Her right hand started to move to her left arm, Lucian grabbed it with her other arm and tried to force it away. Her quick, strong hands though pressed a button, which was labeled "SAVE".

"It's show time…"

Lucian's other half had taken over instantly, as she tore off her suit, not wanting the heavy clothing to slow her down. She pulls out a Switch Blade, and plays with it in her hand. The women looks at the little girl, and laughs madly. "I hope we're in the mood for Tatter Tots!" She cackles, closing the closet door behind them.

Blood-curdling screams could be heard about a mile away from the old school, as after five seconds they grew silent.

The blue haired woman sighs happily, cleaning the young blood from her switch-blade. "Well…. That was fun…" She giggles, grabbing the motionless legs of the girl and dragging her out of the closet and into the hallways. She suddenly drops the dead child, and grips her head in pain. "OH….COME ON!...I WAS JUST HAVING… SOME FUN!..." The insane figure screams out, before stopping. Lucian looks around, as if she wasn't aware of what had just happened. "Dammit! What did you do?" She screams out, backing away from the little girl's corpse. "What? I was just having some fun!"

"You went to far this time!"

"Haven't all of us at some point or another? I mean, haven't we all had to much dessert at some time?"

Lucian growls, as she reaches down and presses a button on her Pip-Boy, labeled Load…

LOADING!...

The little girl looks up at Lucian in fear, huddled up against the closet's back wall, shaking in fear at what the stranger was shouting out. "A-Are you ok miss?..." The eight year old girl squeaks in a small voice. "Oh… um… nothing!" The rebel chuckles, holding out a hand to the helpless girl. "Come with me, we can get you to some safety…" She says in a reassuring voice, as the little girl takes her hand carefully and softly. Sadly though, Lucian didn't know if she could keep her promise, as her other half was waiting impatiently, grinning horribly…


End file.
